


Yeehawgust Day 12: Wanted Dead or Alive

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Sole Survivor's Spouse
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 12: Wanted Dead or Alive

The last month had been hell for Captain Erich Richardson. He had been awoken from cryo freeze after watching the murder of his wife and abduction of his infant son by two mysterious figures. He had been reawoken and had abandoned Vault 111, hardly daring to check for any other survivors. His first view of of the Commonwealth Wasteland had been as harsh as the blinding sunlight when he exited the vault. He had found his old robotic butler, Codsworth, outside the remnants of the home he and his wife had begun to build before the nuclear apocalypse had struck. Guided to a nearby town, he had a run in with the local wildlife and a group of settlers trying to find a home. That had been the first of the many adventures and misadventures in the ruins of Boston on the quest to find his son.

And Erich looked like hell as well; his face was gaunt and haggard from many sleepless nights, nights where he was haunted by the replay of that day. His beard had grown long, the length of his collarbones. Several new cuts and bruises peppered his body. But there was a steely fire in eyes, one that often made those who came into wandered into his path give him a wide berth.

Several of the freshest wounds had come from his most recent escapade. He had been asked by one of the citizens of Diamond City, a city built within the ruins of Fenway Park, to find the city’s resident private eye, Nick Valentine. The task had taken him into another vault, Vault 114. While the experience of having to be in another vault had been traumatic, the shock of who NIck Valentine had kind of overtaken that. Nick was a synth, an artificial humanoid, but with several differences; the main one being that he was made of metal, plastic, and electronics. Nick did explain that there were other synths out there in the Commonwealth that were indistinguishable from a human. Nick and these synths came from an organization who had become the boogeyman of the Commonwealth: the Institute.

And now, Erich sat in the office of Nick Valentine, telling the synth his life story. “It was.., horrible. I just… I watched them…” Erich’s voice cracked, and he had to stop.

“It’s okay, my friend.” Nick replied, his voice soft. “Just… take your time. When you have a moment, let’s go through what you can remember.”

After composing himself, Erich continued. “There was… a woman. She was dressed in what looked like scientist scrubs. She was the one who actually activated the cryo pod and took Shaun.”

“Could you describe this woman?” Nick probed. Erich’s eyes closed and his face screwed in concentration.

“Nn… No. Her back was turned to me, and she had some sort of mask on as well.” He replied to the synthetic man.

“Okay… well, I can’t think of many places here in the Commonwealth where they would wear something like that… Hmmm…” the detective mused. “I wonder… Can you describe the man? It sounds like he’s a little more prominent in this situation.”

Erich’s eyes opened. “Very easily. He was about my height. Well built. Bald, with stubble. He was wearing a leather jacket, with some armor pieces. Huge scar across the left side of his face. And he had… a .44 Magnum. That’s… That’s what he used.” The Sole Survivor responded, quickly and decisively. Nick’s artificial yellow eyes widened.

“I think I actually know who that man is. That sounds a lot like Conrad Kellogg. He owns a house in the Mid Stands. And… he had a young boy with him. Could be your son.” the synth replied, the shocked look still on his face.

Erich stood up abruptly. “Well, then what are we waiting for? Let’s go get this son of a bitch.”

The Sole Survivor and the detective left the agency, and made their way through the city. Looking around furtively, Nick and Erich approached the door. Erich tried the handle.

“Locked.” he muttered angrily.

“Here, let me try something.” Nick responded. The synth knelt down in front of the door and pulled a bobby pin and screwdriver out of his pocket. He began attempting to pick the lock. Erich kept lookout, nervously fingering the grips of his pistol in its holster. After several minutes, the lock still hadn’t budged. “Damn.” Nick muttered. “Well, I guess the only thing we can do is try and get the key from the mayor’s secretary. She’s the one in charge of housing contracts in the city.” Erich nodded, jaw clenched.

The two made their way to the mayor’s office in silence, each wrapped up in his own thoughts. After a heartfelt plea, Geneva, the mayor’s secretary, finally relented and gave Erich the key. His hand was shaking as he slid the key into the lock and opened the door to Kellogg’s house.

“You know what, Nick? Dead or alive, Kellogg is gonna tell us everything.”


End file.
